1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor. The motor preferably improves system efficiency in applications including but not limited to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems; pumps; and home appliances. Yet further, the motor preferably reduces operational vibration and/or noise. More particularly, the motor preferably concentrates magnetic flux and reduces flux leakage, resulting in higher power density, in addition to reducing cogging torque, torque ripple, and noise. Yet further, the motor ideally has low manufacturing complexity, high structural rigidity, and reduced active material and cost.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electric motors are conventionally used in applications including but not limited to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems; pumps; and home appliances. Such motors conventionally include a stator and a rotor. The rotor conventionally includes a generally toroidal rotor core and a plurality of surface magnets mounted about a perimeter of the core.